Sir Handel
Granpuff |last_appearance = New Little Engine |creator(s) = The Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |name = * Sir Handel * Falcon |nicknames = Sir Handel the Wise Old Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * The Mainland * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Mid Sodor Railway * Skarloey Railway * North Western Railway |basis = TR No.3 ''Sir Haydn |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST |wheels = 6, originally 4 |top_speed = 25 mph |designer(s) = Henry Hughes |builder(s) = Falcon Works |year_built = 1904 |arrived_on_sodor = 1904 |number = * MSR 3 * SR 3 |railway = * Mid Sodor Railway * Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * The Owner * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival }} Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - originally named Falcon, after the works where he was built - is a narrow gauge saddle tank engine. Biography Personality Sir Handel, named Falcon and under the supervision of Duke in his younger days, has been prone to fussy tantrums and thinking that he knows better than others, suggesting a superiority complex. He has been known for being impulsive, arrogant, pompous, rude, stubborn, naughty and bad-tempered, as he took a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks/cars", which gave him a bad reputation with them), feigned illnesses to avoid jobs he hated, bumped trucks even if they behaved themselves and deliberately derailed himself. He believed that he should be in charge and had a tendency to get too big for his wheels. When he was given broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, this contributed to his self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He once claimed to be an express engine himself. Sir Handel can be quite impressionable when it comes to engines who he views as important, such as Gordon, Duke or Skarloey. However, when the advice he is given results in him getting into trouble, as shown from Gordon, he can have second thoughts and wish to get revenge. Despite all of this, Sir Handel means well, always works to get things done and is proud to be a reliable and goodhearted engine. After many years in the quarry, Sir Handel has been portrayed as a steady, thoughtful and mature engine who is ready to offer advice and be put in charge. Although he remains as a stubbon sort, he now enjoys helping others. On top of that, Sir Handel, however, still has his cheeky side, as he and Peter Sam teased Samson on how many trucks he was capable of pulling. Technical Details Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn, a Hughes Falcon 0-4-2ST that originally worked on the Corris Railway. Albert and Proteus share the same basis. The Corris Railway is currently building another "Falcon" locomotive. Livery In the Railway Series, Sir Handel was painted dark blue until coming to work on the Skarloele tank in yellow. In the television series, he is painted dark blue with red lining and brass fittings (the same colours from when he was formerly Falcon on the Mid Sodor Railway). He has red and gold name and number plates on the sides of his saddle tank and coal bunkers respectively. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks! In this, Sir Handel is painted dark blue, like in the television series. Appearances * Season 1 - Whistle Trouble Trivia * Sir Handel was the very first character that spoke in the franchise.